Greeny Phatom: The Movie/Home Video
A home video history of Greeny Phatom The Movie. Release history The DVD was released on October 15, 2002 in a 2-disc widescreen on and fullscreen with a behind the scenes info, trailers, and an Inside Look with a sneak peek at Catch That Kid, ''along with a widescreen-only two disc edition with THX certification, Geo Guy Gets Nuts, a look at the next Greeny Toon, World Of Jake, 10 Greeny Phatom episodes (1 from each of the first 10 seasons), playable games, a demo sampler on Xbox with demos of games like Greeny Phatom The Video Game, , , , and other games, production galleries, Funny Outtakes, English, French, German, Spainsh, and Japanase dubs and subtitles of the film, and other Special Features. It was also released on Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on October 11, 2011, containing an all-new short ''Little Guy and The Mystery to New York (before it was eventually extended into the first Little Guy Mystery Movies) and a DTS version of Geo Guy Gets Nuts. Releases on VHS and Video CD (in Asia and others) were also releasted on October 15, 2002. Windows XP: Greeny Phatom Edition For Christmas 2002, Microsoft and Dell teamed up with 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Sony Wonder to create two Greeny Phatom-themed computers, one being a desktop and the other a laptop. The desktop was a Dell Dimension 4550 and contained a GPTM activity toolkit and a free 3-month AOL trial, while the laptop was a Dell Latitude and had extra decals and a copy of the Greeny Phatom The Movie soundtrack on post-October 2003 releases. Both copies contained the widescreen version of Greeny Phatom The Movie ''on DVD. This set was a massive success, before being discontinued in April 2004. Gallery Covers Greeny Phatom The Movie DVD Cover.png|First edition DVD cover art Greeny Phatom The Movie R1front.jpg|Front and back view of first edition DVD cover Greeny Phatom The Movie (2002) UK DVD Cover Art.jpg|UK DVD cover Greeny Phatom The Movie R2front.jpg|Front and back view of UK DVD cover Greeny Phatom The Movie (2002) Australian DVD Cover Art.jpg|Australian DVD cover art Greeny Phatom The Movie R4front.jpg|Front and back view of Australian DVD cover Greeny Phatom The Movie Poster (Icelandic).png|Icelandic VHS cover art (also the VHS/DVD poster) Greeny Phatom The Movie (2002) Italian DVD Cover Art.jpg|Italian DVD cover art Greeny Phatom The Movie ITfront.jpg|Front and back view of Italian DVD cover Greeny Phatom the Movie (VCD).jpg|Malaysian VCD cover art Greeny Phatom the Movie (VCD) Front and back.jpg|Front and back view of Malaysian VCD Cover Greeny Phatom the Movie VHS Cover.jpg|VHS Cover art Greeny Phatom the Movie Demo VHS Cover.jpg|Demo VHS Cover Greeny Phatom TM VHS TFront.jpg|Front and Back view of VHS Cover GPTM DVD Disc|Disc the DVD GPTM VHS Tape|Tape of the VHS Videos ''Opening to Greeny Phatom: The Movie 2002 VHS # Warning screen # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment logo (1995-2008) # Coming Soon to Theatres # TeenV Movie teaser trailer # Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD # Ice Age VHS and DVD trailer # Now Available to Own on Video and DVD # PuffRuff School: The Movie VHS and DVD trailer # Greeny Phatom Videos Preview # From Fox Interactive bumper # Greeny Phatom The Movie video game trailer # Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist video game trailer # Soundtrack bumper # Greeny Phatom: The Movie soundtrack promo # Stay Tuned bumper # Blue PG rating screen # THX Broadway logo # "This film has been modified..." # 20th Century Fox logo # Sony Wonder logo # Sesame Workshop logo # Cinar logo # Start of the film Category:Home Video Lists Category:VHS Category:VCD's Category:Other Category:DVD's